Miley's Helpful Hints
by missing in imagination
Summary: Nick’s afraid of heights, Selena’s afraid of losing him, and Miley fears the day when he comes back to apologize. Well, it looks like everyone will be facing their fears tonight, and only one will be the hero. NILEY TWO-SHOT.
1. Problem 1

**Miley's Helpful Hints****  
Nick's afraid of heights, Selena's afraid of losing him, and Miley fears the day when he comes back to apologize. Well, it looks like everyone will be facing their fears tonight, and only one will be the hero. NILEY.**

_A/N:_ It's a joke that I'm actually on a "hiatus" right now, but I just couldn't pass up these ideas that came to me. Thanks for all the reviews on "You Saved Me", I realize it was pretty harsh, on the Jonas fan perspective, but I'm all about variety so this one is going to be a bit different. It's going to be a two-shot, in this first chapter you're going to wonder why I made Miley sound like such a you-know-what. However in the final chapter, there's going to be a turn around of emotions, major niley, so just wait for that. Also, Voices is on hold, there are two chapters left, but those won't be up for quite a bit of time (blame midterms and my lack of confidence).

I don't own anything! Not the people, not the specifics noted in here, nothing!

**Problem #1: Knowing Nothing About Your Boyfriend.**

"So basically, the Miley and Mandy Show loves you for life."

I smiled brightly and nudged at his side as we walked down the sidewalk together, keeping each other standing as our shoulders pressed against each other. It was dark outside, but the stars were erased by the city lights like chalk on a chalkboard, and his eyes always kept my world glowing.

"Well that's good," the brush of his fingers felt sensual, "Because I plan on making it the Miley and Mandy and Justin Show."

"Yeah alright," I replied sarcastically and shoved him playfully, "We'll see about that one."

We continued to make our way down the concrete, past the endless stores and restaurants and mindless couples who were having a Saturday night out too, just like us. Couple. It felt weird to think about it like that- I love him for being my best friend, not the guy who will give me jewelry and talk about me nonstop. I didn't need that and he didn't need that, we just needed each other but even I begin to question the fatuity of our situation. Because he's way too mature for any silly character like me and I'm surprised that he still hasn't given up faith in me. But ever since my world came crashing down, he's been the only stable boy who I can count on to just _love_ me.

"Miley?!"

I heard a hushed shriek from behind me and whipped around to find two teenage girls, no older than me, with shocked and gleeful expressions on their faces. I walked up to them and waved shyly, "Hi girls."

"We love you so much, like you have no idea, can I have a picture with you," one asked in a rush of fanatical words and girly tones.

"Of course," I said and leaned next to them to fit behind the digital camera that was now held in the air with a wrist of dangling bracelets. The flash shot off, reflecting through the black colors of the night, but it was the sparkle in their eyes and blush in their cheeks that lightened me.

My fans, always bringing out the best in me.

"Thank you so much, Miley!"

The other girl suddenly spoke up with stifling words, "And just as a warning," she whispered, "We just spotted Nick and Selena not too long ago. So watch out."

And apparently my fans notify me of an ex-boyfriend who just so happens to be in the area. That ought to be useful.

She winked at me in attempt to reassure my blank face and skipped away with her best friend in hand. I turned around to find Justin standing as still as I was, with an eyebrow raised in speculation, and I wondered how much of that girl talk he had actually heard. I looked around at all the people, trying to take notice of anybody with curly hair or a girl with perfection written all over her face, but found no match.

"We have a bit of a problem.."

_We've paid the price and now we're both alone  
And if you call me, you'll find me home  
I've found another, someone to take your place  
Now if you don't mind, please get outta of my face_

We had escaped into our planned restaurant with no spotting of them, thankfully enough, and ate our dinner at our complementary private table in the back. He made me laugh, like usual, and I made him smile, forever, and we constantly looked at each other like we were old and married and celebrating our 50th anniversary. If I was watching it, it probably would have made me sick, but nothing made me feel unhealthier than the sighting of _them_. And even worse when it's unexpected.

"Thanks for dinner," I said as we walked out the doors and back into the lively streets of Los Angeles. Justin didn't say anything, but the touch of his hand resting gently on my shoulder proved to be a signal of "your welcome". He was always one to speak with actions, rather than bitter words.

"Oh Lord."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the ingurgitating site in front of my eyes. Here I had thought that I had effectively avoided them for the night, let alone my life, but as they stood right in front of me as stock-still as we were, I realized that I need to start hoping for more effective avoidances. What really stood out to be annoying to me, was not a surprise. Compared to Justin and I, we were practically in jeans and white v-necks, holding onto each other and not caring if anybody knew about it, but they were just so… _unreal_.

He had on dress pants with those fancy shoes and I stared at his shirt that was pushed up to his sleeves. His diabetes tag was nowhere in sight, but the ring on his finger stood out like a bullet. She was quiet and pursed, sitting in tiny black flats and skinny jeans. Her cardigan blew in the wind, opening and closing in a mocking smile, tempting me to shout out loud.

"Hi Miley," Selena spoke quietly, her eyes darting back and forth between Nick, Justin, and I.

Justin placed me aside with comforting hands and I watched him bravely approach Nick who was looking very scared of the both of us right in front of him. "Hey man, nice to meet you," Justin smiled thoughtfully, "I've heard plenty about you."

"I sure hope she wasn't too honest then," Nick let out a slight laugh but I narrowed my eyes at his fakeness and the two boys' complete comfort with each other. I wanted to know what was running through every one of their minds, so I could tell if this was just an act of courtesy or they were actually looking for peace.

"Congratulations with the whole Golden Globes thing," Nick said in direction towards a bitter me.

I crossed my arms with displeasure, "I lost."

He bounced away from my sadistic tone and insisted, "But two nominations, that's pretty awesome."

"Not as awesome as the _Grammy's_," I smirked harshly and that shut his mouth quickly.

"Nick," Selena interrupted quietly, "The movie's going to start soon.."

"Oh what are you guys seeing?" Justin asked intriguingly.

"The Unborn," Nick asked cautiously, unsure of the interest in what my hated ex-boyfriend and his too-good-too-be-true girlfriend were up to.

I smirked and turned to face Selena, "Make sure you're there for Nick," I whispered sarcastically, "He's a bit disturbed by scary movies.."

Selena giggled and pushed Nick playfully, "I never knew that."

I frowned at how my comment had gotten a cute response, however I could see the look of resentment in her eyes, wondering how I could have ever known something about him that she didn't. So I decided to go full charge at the enemy with caustic words and sharpened blades.

"That's unfortunate," I shrugged and began to rush my words, "I guess you've never actually been in the dark with him before, in a tour bus, while, well, never mind then, but wow, I bet you don't know a lot of things about him…"

"Okay Miley thank you," Nick broke in loudly, "Really, it's nice seeing you again but we have other plans."

He spoke with an acidic tone and he turned away with Selena at his side, leaving me with the film-reel of his rolling eyes. I watched them walk away, feeling stuck in the middle between defeat and victory, and shifted in position. I knew I was being quite the "female dog" but I had a lot of reasons, didn't I? I had previously forgotten those reasons but now, as I see them looking so perfect together, it rushed back to me in a huge sweep of the retched green monster. Jealousy. And if I was going to be stuck with _that_ for the rest of my life, something definitely had to be done.

"Selena!" I waved as they left and I added sufficiently, "Call me when he tells you to get highlights, I know the perfect place!"

She returned a small smile, faking a welcome and probably wondering if I'd ever just go away, and I sighed acceptably. They turned the corner, hand in hand, making my stomach feel knotted and burned, and they were gone as oddly as they had came, and I turned to Justin with a satisfied look radiating in my eyes.

"Miley," Justin sighed, "Wasn't that a bit cruel?"

"Cruel? Justin please, that boy doesn't know what he's gotten himself into and I don't plan on holding back."

I shook his head at me, as if I were his little sister just trying to get revenge at a backstabber, and we walked away leaving the awkwardness of the previous moment behind. I always knew that Justin was the mature one; he was older and more sensible. But never did I ever think that Nick and Selena were too.

Maybe it wasn't the enlightening man I needed, who would cultivate me into a fine young woman.

All I needed was the sophisticated teenager, the boy who would make me blossom into that compassionate girl I thought I was..

And he makes me dizzy, and he makes me mean,

but when he arrived below my window, it was the boy I loved who was seen.

**left you with a bit of a foreshadowing, huh? (and a totally lame rhyme)  
please review for an update!**


	2. Problem 2

**Authors Note, Please Read:  
**Kay so I have some major explaining to do, don't I? First of all, all of you who take the time to review seriously make my world so much happier, knowing that you're liking it. And the support is unbelievable, people standing up for me and everything, it's just great and I love you all! Now, the reason there's been such a giant delay in updates and new things is because I've been hell busy: Midterms started today and go to Monday, once that's out of the way, I'll be a writing fanatic. I also I had the great honor of attending _Barack Obama's Inauguration _and had been in Washington, DC for five days. So I hope you enjoy this.

I don't own anything!!

**Chapter Two**

_Can you take me back to the person I used to be  
Back when you were there for me  
I know it seems like forever but do me a favor please  
Way back when we were stupid  
Held grudges just to help us sleep  
Oh my god, how ridiculous were we_

**Problem #2: Knowing Everything About Your Ex-Boyfriend. **

I sat on my bed with my ankles crossed in the air, the silent waves of the moon seeping through the windows. Behind closed doors I could hear the rest of my family going to bed, settling down for the night after knowing that Justin had gotten me home safely after an enjoyable night out.

Enjoyable, it was, but the small interaction we had run into may have caused a bruise on burning time. It was unwanted, yet I hated to believe that maybe it was needed, and that everything we would ever be could amount to those few minutes together again. If I could tell him how much I hated his shoes and his stockfish personality, I'd have to stutter at the words and let the pain sear my heart. Because no matter how much I hated to admit it, he looked really cute.

I rolled over onto my back and stared at the blank ceiling where the shadows of light were dancing. My eyes watched and darted across like reading an endless page and I couldn't help but wonder if where I stand in this world, famous or not, is where I should be. It was too late to back down now, I knew that the second everything suddenly exploded into a phenomenon. Because even if I ever were to go back, I was still Miley, and there was no way to get around that one.

I felt something odd from under my back and my hand dug around to find my cell phone violently vibrating. The bright screen blurred my eyes but I could still read the horrid name that made my previous thoughts of my hopeless life rush back to me. I held it in my palm for a moment, contemplating whether or not to pick it up because it was obviously all a mistake. But I decided to take the chance and it was now or never; and now was when we would all make peace.

I answered the call bluntly, "You have the wrong number."

"Miley?"

"That's me."

"I feel awful calling you like this but I feel like I really need to talk to you."

I listened to the soft voice speak to me in despair and lost dreams. I knew I didn't like her and had every right to, but the way we both sounded so broken and heartless made me feel the pain she was unnoticeably feeling.

"Okay Selena," I sighed, "What's wrong."

"Your right, I don't know Nick," she said in a panicked rush, "I don't know nearly enough as I should, we just barely ever talk to each other about those types of things, and I realized that if anybody does know him, it's you and I'd… I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Questions?" I laughed lightly, not surely believing the seriousness of her request.

"Why does he never smile?"

I stopped, my mouth half way open from laughing and frozen still at her sudden interrogation. I couldn't believe that she actually wanted help and that I was the one she needed for it. It was ridiculous, really, but at those words I didn't want to tell her the answer I believed to be true.

"Um," I swallowed hard, "I don't think Nick realized that he doesn't anymore."

_Lie._

"Really? Because I always feel like he's always putting up this strong attitude. But I can't see through him."

"He's broken," I added quickly, holding my breath for her answer. I was hoping that she wouldn't understand its true meaning or start complicating this even more.

"Yeah, he has been working hard lately.."

I sighed in relief at the naivety of Selena and wondered how much more I could get away with in this conversation. I slid off the bedside and paced around my room, with one arm holding my phone and the other holding myself as I listened to this girl, who I knew I didn't want to talk with, spill her heart and soul out to me about a relationship that has crushed me forever. I cursed myself when I began to feel remorse for her, the sensitive feelings like poison, but the more I heard her question about Nick, the more I question their relationship.

----------

"Do you know his favorite tv show?" I asked outwardly.

"No.." she replied with a bit of frustration towards herself.

"Well that's an easy one for you," I smiled, "He doesn't watch tv. No time."

"Right," she laughed, "I probably could have figured that one out."

"So.." I edged on, feeling a bit awkward, "Anything else?"

"Well," she sighed, "There is one thing."

"Okay," I glided to the French doors that led to my outdoor balcony and rested against the cool glass. I peered outside and rested my forehead against it, counting the stars and the miles it would take to ever repair what has been damaged. I waited for Selena to speak, scared of what she was going to ask as the anticipation and tension rose to the highest of levels, a level I felt that I couldn't handle.

"Why doesn't he act like a boyfriend.." she asked and I could nearly feel both of our hearts melt into one. Because I realized that Selena wasn't much different from me- we wondered the same questions, we thought the same thoughts, and if there was anybody we would always be connected by, it'd be Nick.

"Nick Jonas is a weird little boy, Selena," I began, "He's so caught up in how the world thinks about him that he forgets about the opinions of the people he truly cares about. I was one of them, you know, and I'm afraid that the day he stops acting against love, it will be too late.."

It was silent through the telephone line as I continued to gaze out the window with the pure and young memories sparkling at me like the yellow stars. If I couldn't tell Selena the truth about my dried-up feelings for Nick, then I could at least explain to her why endings are so abrupt and cruel. And that that boy will always be a heart-throb popstar, never the type of guy who you'd feel young and alive with again. He acts too old and he's too young- it's just the way he was molded into this world.

"Wow," I heard Selena say at my intellect and truth, but my eyes were in gosh-shock as the image in my backyard unrolled before my eyes. There was a black shadow placed on the lawn, looking up at me, and with the way the shadow was shaped and how it looked like their was a trimmed bush on top of it's head, I knew exactly who it horrifically was.

And I wouldn't believe it.

"Is there anything else you think I need to know?"

"Well," I gulped, completely baffled, "You should probably know that he's standing below my bedroom window at this moment. But it's your choice to believe it, cause I don't."

"What are you tal-"

My finger pressed on the buttons involuntarily and the call was ended for good. With shaky hands and odd breathing, I opened the doors and stepped outside into the nighttime. I held myself for warmth in the California night, and for comfort- this was sure to be anything but an emotionless night. I walked to the edge of the balcony and smirked as I saw the helpless little creature look at me for something that I wouldn't give him anytime soon.

"Are you lost because I'm pretty sure your friends are not here," I said sarcastically, loud enough for him to hear from the ground.

"One is," he replied boldly.

I scoffed in laughter, "I am _not_ your friend."

"But you will be," he insisted, "Just let me say what I have to say."

"I'm listening," I smirked and rested my elbows on the wood with my chin in my palms as the breeze hit me with chills. My attitude was painted all across my face and I hoped he could read it from all the way down there.

"Your not gonna let me in?" he asked innocently, as if I planned on letting him through the front door and we'd have a jolly good time of forgiving with a bag of popcorn and a cheesy movie. So not what I was planning, Nick Jonas.

"No, I'm not," I shrugged carelessly, "I'm not letting you into my house, into my life, and nowhere near my heart."

He sighed frustrated, "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

"I don't plan on," I replied harshly.

"Fine," he sighed and I heard him mumble, 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.'

I watched in utter disbelief as the boy climbed on his hands and feet up the siding, struggling with fear but obviously those muscles were meant for something, and leaping into where I was standing, my legs like a crutch. He started to make his way toward me, looking extremely shaken up from the fact that he had just experienced the thrill of facing your fears, but I winced away. I definitely wasn't ready to be facing any of my fears yet, not without listening to him first.

"Don't come near me," I scurried away in terror like a little child. I could see the change in his eyes as he realized that my sarcasm had left and was replaced by panic. I was no longer joking with Nick, I was afraid of him as if he'd break me into a million more pieces, even worse than before.

He backed away and I saw his eyes drag along me, like I was this old feeling but new picture, and I waited for the world do split right in front of us if it hadn't already. My palms found the siding of the house and I felt myself slide down to the ground, farther and farther at a quaking pace until I felt the floor beneath me. My arms scratched against a fake tree, plastic and cold, that was to my left and tall enough to hide my face from him, and to avoid any sense of unwanted touch. I sat with my back against the wall and my knees tucked under my chin, and I curled into a position that looked as pathetic as I perceived to be.

With nerves and anxiety, I watched him slide down the wall on the other side of the big plant and heard him sigh awkwardly. I couldn't see him, and I was glad, but his ominous premonition fell over me like the dark sky that was hovering overhead. And the silence that was equivocating through our ears was almost as loud as my pounding heart beat until Nick decided to suck it up and speak.

"I haven't been fair to you.."

I listened to that and was relieved to see that we were suddenly on the same page of our little situation. I nodded my head as if he could actually see me. Instead he didn't wait for my response because he knew there wouldn't be one, and I was prepared to hear him continue tamely.

"And I've recognized that I had a lot in my hands and was capable of literally destroying you-"

"Which you did," I cut in with an obvious point.

"Yeah but out of all of us, I think you came out the strongest," he continued with my mindset in thought, "We were all so stuck in the past of being the biggest secret, but worrying about the future even more, and we forget about other things.. We forgot about you."

I sat there, enjoying the defeated phrases that were running out of his lips. The leaves of the potted plant beside me brushed against my cheeks as I turned to the direction of Nick who I could only glimpse at between the plastic branches and leaves. He looked so weightless while looking out at the stars; like I could pick him up in my welcoming arms but he'd only just fall through in time. I wondered what ever gave him the strength to come to me, climb the blockade of our misfortune friendship, and apologize to me in a way that I never thought he had the guts to do. And as I sat there in a whirlwind, I realized with great resentment and brilliance, that I was falling for Nick again and I was most definitely heading for a crash landing.

I was startled when I heard slight shuffling on the other side and stared blankly at the hand that was sliding on the wood panels, just resting in front of me graciously. His hand looked small and big at the same time, rough and kind too. My finger tips brushed along it, placed my palm over his, and I felt that physical attraction once again- the type of reassurance that braced the connection between our heart and mind. His hand turned over and mine now became apart of his as he pulled on my fingers, guiding me subconsciously to his way.

I got on my knees and padded to the other side of the naturistic obstruction that was previously keeping us apart. I stood straight, my knees knocking on the hard floor, and I stared at him thoroughly. He was no different than when we had last become this unique, single human of true love and respect. I could read his eyes like the never ending story of my life that continued to grow at rapid speed.

He looked at me with desire and a smile crept onto my face, and his too, before he pulled me into him with such need that I felt overpowered and could change anything. My arms found their way around his neck and he was holding me as if we'd never let go, and our odd-end worlds were finally repairing each other. I could smell him, I could feel him, the warmth of every single emotion jumping out as we fell into each other.

We fell through the air and we brought each other to the ground, stable and sure of everything, just trying to live the moment. His back was against the wall and I looked into his happy eyes and I felt the grasp of his arms around me. I felt at home, I felt new, and I felt joy- some of the things only Nick could ever do to me.

He sighed, nearly coming out as an unbelievable laugh, and spoke softly, "I really don't know how I've let you go for so long…"

"Nick," I said as if it were a frustrated plea, "You were _scared_ of me."

He stopped and I knew that neither of us could argue with the truth of my statement so I kept on, "You were scared of me and I was scared of you. We didn't know how we stood together so we just didn't stand at all.."

It was true. The ignorance we put upon one another was enough to make an entire teenage fan base to revolt and divide into ridiculous teams and even though it was never spoken of directly to each other, we had realized that it was all over between us. But I never gave the dream that was folding out before our glistening eyes a second chance, that it would never happen and was stupid to even think of, but now as it happened, it was a beauty..

"Miles," he said in a whisper as his fingertips traced along my face, "I believe you were put on this Earth for two reasons: to inspire people and to face the terrifying nature of love. I'll love you till your death, Miley Ray, and I hope I can prove that to you."

..

Our bodies struck together that night, holding on as if the end of the world was near. I knew he'd always love me but I couldn't trust him enough, not yet, to know that he'd show it. But I came to understand that the lost pieces of every puzzle can be found somewhere, you just have to take time and determination to find them. We did that.

So as our puzzle came together, there was already a frame to keep it together no matter where we moved in all aspects of life. Because what we had as younger teenagers, two kids on tour and loving it, was the framework for the hope and certainty that although we lost each other, we sure as hell were found.

_So tease me once and I swear I'll forget  
How it feels when you've got nothing left  
Well take it slow and only work at it sometimes_

**So who saw the epic hug?! And that wasn't just a hug, it was a HUG! I heard that they really hung out that night which is fantastic and I'm beginning to feel all the issues fade away; really, I'm getting over the whole Jb verses Miley thing and you'll see that in my new-oneshots.**

**Leave your opinions on the hope for Niley in a review please!  
(voices update coming soon!)**


End file.
